Teenage Werewolf
by BlackSpiritofShadowFire
Summary: Midnight was a werewolf. A WEREWOLF! Her parents had dropped the bomb a day from her 18nth B-day. Fleeing to Forks, Alice Cullens and her moody brother, Dimitri welcome her to live with them. Romance, humar, drama werewolf vampire makeout secions!
1. WHAT! page 1

Midnight clutched her back pack to her chest, her short white blonds hair being tossed around by the wind as her glacial blue eyes glowed with

confusion. Her parents had kicked her out of the house. They had KICKED her out of the house! They were the ones who had dropped the

bomb shell! "Honey. Sit." Her mother had commanded. She had sat down on their couch, her icy eyes locked on them. She didn't want to sit, she

had a huge urge to run and never look back. Both her parents were scientists. Strict and strait to the point. "Midnight, you are a werewolf. You

have gotten this from your grandfather. He had the same symptoms. We will not harbor a vicious animal in our home. You have ten minutes to

gather your things, take that car of yours and disappear from our lives forever." Anger was the first thing that had gone through her system. How

dare they lie to her! Then realization, then fear, then nothing. She had stood walked to her room, gathered up everything she owned, grabbed

money from her rooms and her parents. Walking into the living room she grabbed her old wool lined denim coat, her car keys, tossed them her cell

phone at them and disappeared into the night. She had heard of a family with a very special cases of their own. Vampires. No one believe the

guys who had spread it on the Internet but it was enough to have her emailing one of the people who lived their. Alice Cullen's. She had e-mailed

her only seconds before her parents had dropped the bomb. "Come here. You are always family to me." And that's where she was going.

ForksWashington. Her new life would start with the Collen's.


	2. Welcome home page 2

Light of the moon light up the curving forest road, on one side there was thick forest, on the other, sheer mountain cliff. Midnight clutched the steering wheel a little tighter as she shot through another hair-raising turn. She wanted to get as far away from that place as possible. Glancing down at the directions she has scribbled down, she narrowly missed the turn off that lead to the house. Bouncing down the dirt road, she slowed as her head lights hit the porch of a beautiful house with two people standing on it. Slowly pulling to a stop, Midnight breathed her first breath of freedom. It smelled like sweet jasmine.

Slowly climbing out of the car she smiled at the familiar woman rushing towards her.

Alice Cullens flung her arms around the other girl as the man made his way slowly down the porch steps. "I'm so sorry this is on such short notice," Midnight mumbled her apology as Alice tugged her along behind her toward the man. "This is Doctor Carslile Cullens, he's the head of the house. Caslile, this is Midnight. She's a brand new, science born werewolf." The look on the male's face was comical. A mixture of shock, amusement, and curiosity. " A science born werewolf?" He questioned as Alice cuddled Midnight to her. Nodding she quickly explained while a young man came onto the porch next to a young girl. "Yup. Her parents implanted the gene in her before birth and they watched her up till now and well, here she is! Edward, Bella, I hope we didn't wake the two of you." Although she was trying to sound sincere, she didn't look it. Bella smiled and tugged at Edwards's hand. "It's fine. We were just headed over to the cottage to check up on you know who." Smiling at the others they moved down the steps. Bella paused long enough to smile at the new comer. "Welcome home Midnight." turning away she and Edward disappeared into the night. Alice shook her head as another man stepped out of the house. This time he walked right past the two of them, reached into her car, pulled out her duffle bag and back pack, pried her from Alice's vice live hug and tugged her into the house. "My name is Dimitri. I'm not a Cullen's but I live here too. For the time being, you'll be sleeping with me in my room till Edward moves his crap out of his room and into the cottage with Bella." He explained over his shoulder as he led her into a huge living room. In one corner, a large grand piano sat in the corner, polished to a beautiful shine. "Jasper plays the piano. But not a lot. It just sits there and goes to waste." A new voice murmured from the staircase. Looking up Midnight found a beautiful blond haired woman. "I'm Rosalien. Welcome." Dimitri didn't say a word to the blond even as she walked past him, her eyes locked on the other girl. Once she was out of the room Dimitri released her wrist. "I'd be very careful around Rosalien and Jasper. Those two are forces to be reckoned with. Can I leave you down here for a moment? There's something I need to do real fast before you can crash in my room." Nodding half-heartedly she watched him as he dashed up the stairs. Glancing back at the piano, her fingers suddenly itched to play something. Her mother had forced her into piano lessons countless times. They seemed pointless at the time and they had never even owned a piano so it seemed like a waste of money and time. Slipping over to the huge instrument, she touched the keys and tested one. A clean note lifted to the high ceiling of the room. Inspired she closed her eyes, allowing her ears to guide her. Clean, pure Mozart filled the room. It seemed to fill her and the rooms, making it float and glide on a stream of endless music. It was beautiful. Slowly the music died away and so did the feeling. With a sigh, she opened her eyes again, only to find a tall man standing in the doorway where Rosalien had gone moments before. " You play very well. I am Emmet." His voice sounded nice. A strong note that seemed to match one of the notes on the piano. "Oh, uh, thank you. I'm Midnight." He smiled, turned, and as if on a second thought he shot over his shoulder, "I know. Welcome to the family, Midnight."


End file.
